1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to electromagnetic projectile launchers, and particularly to an improved switching system therefore.
2. Background Information
One type of electromagnetic launcher known as a railgun, basically consists of a power supply and two generally parallel electrically conducting rails between which is positioned an electrically conducting armature. Current from the power supply is commutated into the rail system and flows down one rail, through the armature and back along the other rail whereby a force is exerted on the armature to accelerate it, and a payload, so as to attain a desired muzzle, or exit velocity. Current conduction between the parallel rails may be accomplished by a metallic armature or alternatively by an armature in the form of a plasma or arc which creates an accelerating force on the rear of a sabot which in the bore length supports and accelerates the projectile.
Electromagnetic launchers have been built with power supplies which deliver hundreds of thousands or even millions of amperes in order to obtain a predetermined exit velocity. A variety of switches may be used for commutating the high current into the rail system, and as will be described, the switches can be bulky and expensive with a limited life cycle not conducive to rapid fire operation.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an electromagnetic launcher system having an improved switching arrangement for commutating high current into the projectile rails and which lends itself to rapid fire operation.